Las locuras del Alcalde
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: El Alcalde prometió a Miss Keane un espectáculo a los niños de Pokey Oaks, sólo que esta vez no contará con la ayuda de las chicas súper poderosas para sacarlo del problema. Adaptación de "Las locuras del Emperador" de Disney. (Aunque ya pasó el día del niño visualicé esta idea) One Shot en éste género y fandom. Para el foro Anteiku.


**El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: Crossover vs Adaptación Para el foro Anteiku.**

**¿Quién no ha tenido la oportunidad de "parodiar" algo? ¿Cuántas veces hemos necesitado reír ante los peores momentos? **

**Dicen que "hacer llorar" es más sencillo pero hacer "reír" es difícil. Sin embargo aceptamos el desafío utilizando los siguientes fandoms: **_**"Las locuras del Emperador" **_**De Disney y **_**"Las chicas súper poderosas" **_**de Cartoon Network.**

**Sinceramente, este fic no sé si se le pueda llamar en sí "adaptación" pero si sé de antemano que no es un crossover. Decidí escribir dicho fic combinando elementos de redacción al estilo de los guiones de teatro, (En diálogos y lo que aparece entre paréntesis y cursiva se le llama acotaciones) ya que en sí no había un formato en específico para redactar el fic.**

**Como dije con anterioridad; los fandoms señalados no pertenecen (al igual que sus personajes) Utilizo los nombres de los personajes como fue traducido para Latinoamérica.**

* * *

_**LAS LOCURAS DEL ALCALDE**_

_**(DÍA DEL NIÑO EN SALTADILLA)**_

La ciudad de Saltadilla, un nuevo día iniciaba con la salida del hermoso sol, aunque en esta ocasión no nos concentraremos en la casa del Profesor Utonio, sino que nos trasladaremos a la alcaldía de la ciudad en donde el alcalde se disponía a realizar sus deberes.

-¡Señorita Bello! – Habló el alcalde quien tenía en la mano un recipiente con pepinillos.

La asistente del alcalde usaba un conjunto de falda y traje sastre en color marrón, era una mujer escultural de cabello ondulado exuberante. Ella no necesita saber para qué fue llamada, y como comprenderán; el alcalde a pesar de sus años y parecer una persona tierna e inofensiva, no deja de ser incompetente para ciertas cosas.

-Señorita Bello, faltan pocos días para celebrar a los pequeños "Pokey Oaks" – Habló el hombre mientras empezaba a degustar sus pepinillos – La señorita Keane solicitó que para ese día se proporcionara un show muy especial; realicé algunas llamadas con algunas compañías teatrales y al parecer la "compañía del ratón" aceptó traer el show de _Las Locuras del Emperador_. ¡Ese será el mejor evento que haya hecho en éstas fechas! – gritó con cierta alegría el anciano.

-Señor Alcalde – habló Sara Bello un poco preocupada. - ¿De casualidad recibió la correspondencia?

-Aaah sí – Habló con cierto desinterés – pero dije que la revisaría después. – Dijo el anciano mientras volvía consumir un pepinillo.

-Alcalde, la "compañía del ratón" canceló su presentación en Saltadilla.

El anciano escupió sobre su escritorio al saber esa noticia.

-¡Por todos los cielos, señorita Bello! – Empezó a pasearse el alcalde como si fuera un niño inquieto. - ¡Voy a quedar en ridículo con todo esto!

El alcalde se disponía a utilizar la línea de emergencia para contactar a las chicas superpoderosas.

-Si ustedes gustan puedo ayudarles a sacar el acto. – Se escuchó una voz melodiosamente chillante.

-¿¡Escuchó eso Señorita Bello!? – Dijo el alcalde mientras dejaba de pasearse.

-Acaso no estará pensando en aceptar la propuesta de "Él" ¿verdad? – Dijo la chica del traje sastre.

Y en un instante apareció esa figura del infierno con su look de Dark Queen y con una mirada muy "coqueta".

-Señor Alcalde, Señorita Bello – Habló con voz chillante "Él" – veo que están en problemas y no hay tiempo de buscar a otra compañía que pueda sacar adelante el proyecto.

"Me temo que tiene razón" – Pensó la Señorita Bello – "Y conociendo al alcalde, nos espera problemas".

-Siempre quise ser productor de teatro – Habló con cierto afán el villano – eso vale mucho, pero me gustaría saber si cuento con actores capacitados.

-Pues el único centro actoral que existe es la prisión de Saltadilla – Expresó con cierta inocencia el Alcalde.

-¡Alcalde! – Dijo la Señorita Bello – En ese lugar están actualmente: Peludito, mojo jojo, la banda gangrena y sedusa.

-¡Ellos son perfectos para la obra! – Dijo felíz "Él" – tenemos muy pocas horas para el ensayo.

-¡Y que quieres a cambio! – Habló el alcalde.

Aquel villano empezó a hablar en forma baja con el alcalde. ¿Será que alguien no le puede decir al alcalde que no es bueno hacer pactos con "Él"?

**El festival en Pokey Oaks**

30 de abril, todos los niños que asistían con la señorita Keane esperaban con ansias el espectáculo ofrecido por el alcalde. Nuestras tres pequeñas súper heroínas estaban al lado de su padre el profesor Utonio.

-¡Qué alegría debe ser para ustedes este día ¿verdad?! – Habló con propiedad el profesor.

-¡Sí! – Habló Bellota en tono rudo – Hoy es el día en que podemos hacer travesuras, jugar pesado, hacer lo que uno quiera.

-Bellota – Intervino Bombón – Sabes que nosotras podemos jugar de forma pacífica y conociéndote vas a meterte en problemas.

-¡Yo lo único que sé es que en la obra va a salir una adorable llamita! – Dijo Burbuja como buena amante de los animales.

Repentinamente la señorita Keane llama por un momento a las tres pequeñas.

-Chicas – Habló la mujer en un tono amable – El alcalde ofreció una obra de teatro para los niños pero en el programa observo que la compañía de teatro y quien dirige la obra no son de fiar, por eso tomen sus precauciones.

Miss Keane entregaba a las tres el programa con la pequeña "sinopsis" de la obra como los actores en escena.

Bellota quien estaba bebiendo una soda escupió al ver quiénes estarían en escena.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Bombón? – Preguntó asustada Burbuja.

-Creo que no habrá por qué preocuparse – Dijo muy segura la chica del cabello naranja.

-¿Disculpa? –Expresó con desagrado Bellota.

-Los que están en escena no se llevan bien – dijo de forma seria la líder – así que si algo se saliera de control entraremos a escena. Por ahora llevemos las palomitas y disfrutemos la función.

Las tres pequeñas se fueron a sentar al lado de su padre, aunque ellas tenían puesta la mirada en la obra. En el escenario salía el alcalde con su atuendo que le caracteriza.

-Señoras y señores, niños y niñas – Habló entusiasmado el gobernante - ¡Es un placer compartir este espectáculo con ustedes, así que diviértanse!

La Señorita Bello quien observaba a detalle respiraba profundamente. Mientras que "Él" daba las indicaciones a su grupo de actores.

-Como decimos en el teatro: "Rómpanse la pierna" – Dijo Él con voz chillona.

-Ésta es tercera llamada, tercera, comenzamos. – Expresó la señorita Keane aunque no del todo convencida.

Empieza recorrerse el telón.

**Escena Uno**

_En el fondo aparece un fondo triste y gris, la lluvia empezaba a caer ("Él" creaba los efectos especiales) Aparece Ace de la banda gangrena con un disfraz de llama cuya hechura era muy dudosa)._

**ÉL: **_(Quien estaba fuera de escena hablando a Sedusa) _¡Te dije que el disfraz de llama debía quedar impecable!

**SEDUSA: **(_Quien estaba tratando de no ahorcar al director de escena) ¿_¡Qué querías que hiciera con un presupuesto de cinco centavos por personaje!?

**ACE: **_(Quien tenía sus lentes oscuros con su disfraz de llama) _Se preguntarán cómo un ser tan "adorable" terminó sus días convertido en esto.

**BOMBÓN: **_(Quien le hablaba en voz baja con Bellota) _¡Ahí está tu novio! _(Se escuchó unas risillas)_

**BELLOTA: **_(Molesta y mostrando su puño en forma amenazante hacia su hermana) _Espera que termine la obra y te quitaré la sonrisa de la cara de un puñetazo.

**BURBUJA: **_(Quien comía palomitas, hablando con la boca llena) _¡Quieren callarse cabezas de chorlito!

Ace había terminado de decir sus diálogos, "Él" había indicado el cambio de escenografía, quien ocupaba el puesto de tramoyista era _Genio_ de la Banda Gangrena y decidió cortar la cuerda que sujetaba la escenografía; el escenario cayó de forma abrupta aplastando a Ace.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

**ÉL: **_(En voz de orden) _¡Cierren el telón! ¡Por favor Genio, ten cuidado, por poco y nos acabas al actor principal!

Un sonido de alguien que escupiera se escuchó como respuesta. El telón se cerraba.

**Escena dos**

_Aparecen en escena Izma (Mojo jojo) y Kronk (Billy de la banda Gangrena) Los dos están trabajando en el laboratorio._ El primate vestía una especie toga griega en color azul y en su casco le habían adaptado "cabello" que más bien parecía como si Sedusa hubiera adaptado un nido de ave a la cabeza del mono.

**MOJO JOJO: **_(Quien estaba trabajando en su laboratorio) _¡Ese Cuzco es un creído! ¡Quién se cree que es él para poder despedirme a mí!

**SEDUSA: **_(Que observaba al primate actuar) _¡¿Por éste primate fue que no hice a Izma?!

**ÉL: **_(Tratando de hacer que se callara)_ Éste primate tiene una notable habilidad Shakesperiana.

**BILLY: **_(Quien tenía en la mano una pequeña ficha, leyendo su parte) _Billy quien le pregunta a Izma cuál es su plan.

_Billy toma a Mojo jojo como si fuera un juguete, apretándolo fuerte._

**BILLY: **(Quien está asfixiando a Mojo Jojo) ¡¿Cuál es el plan Izma?! ¡¿Cuál es el plan?!

"_Él" le hacía señas para que soltara a Mojo Jojo. Billy suelta al primate quien ya tenía un color morado._

**MOJO JOJO: **_(Quien a duras penas logra decir su diálogo) _Eliminar a… Cuzco.

_Billy levanta a Mojo jojo quien ha quedado completamente desmayado sacándolo fuera de escena. El telón se cerraba._

Con respecto a la trama de la obra, el papel de "Pacha" le había correspondido a Peludito y el rol de su esposa habían adaptado al banjo de este ser (Joy) vistiéndola con atuendo femenino; para que "Joy" pudiera caminar, Sedusa había utilizado uno de sus cabellos para darle movimiento al Banjo.

Hasta ahora todo marchaba con muchas risas en el público, ya que Genio no tenía cuidado al bajar los escenarios y los actores en escena no se escapaban de recibir un buen golpe. Sin embargo en la escena donde Cuzco y Pacha escapan rumbo al palacio para buscar la fórmula que haría regresar a la normalidad el emperador; Mojo Jojo se tropieza con Joy, que estaba en el suelo.

**PELUDITO: **_(Quien estaba totalmente fúrico y saliendo de su personaje) _¡Nadie se mete con Joy! ¡Nadie se mete con mi propiedad!

**MOJO JOJO: **_(Tratando de salvar la escena y la vida) ¿_No estaba escrito en que "Pacha" se transformaba en Hulk o sí?

Una batalla campal se estaba desarrollando entre Peludito y mojo jojo, el Primate con toda su sabiduría no se lograba librar de los golpes. En un intento por escaparse, Mojo agarra uno de los cabellos de Sedusa.

La villana intenta agarrarse de Genio y Serpiente (éste último estaba ayudando a su compañero a no soltar con violencia los escenarios) pero la fuerza es tal que los tres caen con todo y escenario. Las luces colapsan sobre ellos. Sin embargo al final sale un Ace estoico tratando de caminar erguido.

**ACE: **_(Quien estaba a punto de colapsar) _Y ésta fue mi historia.

El joven de la banda gangrena se desmaya cayendo encima de todos. El telón se cierra.

Los aplausos inundaban el lugar, al parecer las desgracias ajenas causaron varios dolores de estómago por tantas risas. Bombón había tenido la razón: No habría de qué preocuparse.

El alcalde subía en el escenario para agradecer a todos los actores que más bien andaban en la luna, "Él" aparecía para agradecer el reconocimiento.

-Tal como lo prometí – Habló el alcalde hacia el villano – Lanzaremos ésta obra en gira nacional: tendrán sus camerinos, maquillistas, escenografía…

-¡Si supiera alcalde, tengo otras adaptaciones que se pueden montar! – Empezó a hablar entusiasmado "Él" – Podemos montar Salvando al Soldado Ryan, Apocalipto, Star Wars…

Los que andaban inconscientes coincidían en sus pensamientos: "Si el montar una obra infantil sucedió estas desgracias, no querían imaginar lo que sucedería con obras bélicas y lo peor: "Él" dirigiendo y el alcalde apoyándolo." De forma súbita los villanos recuperaron sus fuerzas escapando aterrorizados ante lo que su colega en maldad y el alcalde pretendían.

Y una vez más, todo está bajo control gracias a… ¿el alcalde?

Se acabó.

* * *

**Mis respetos para aquellos escritores que hacen parodias y relatos graciosos. (esperamos los tomatazos y gracias por leer el fic).**


End file.
